D de doscientas
by Cris Snape
Summary: "D" de doscientas historias. "D" de doscientas palabras. Conjunto de viñetas escrito para conmemorar la publicación de mis doscientos fics en Fanfiction.
1. Isla y Bob

"**D" DE DOSCIENTAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Hola, holita a todo el mundo._

_Parece mentira que ya haya publicado más de doscientas historias en Fanfiction. Creo que es un número significativo de fics y tengo que celebrarlo. Me ha costado un poco idear una forma para hacerlo, pero después de darle al coco he considerado oportuno escribir sobre las cosas que más me gusta escribir. Y puesto que esta historia surge porque ya llevo otras doscientas a mis espaldas, cada viñeta de este fic costará de doscientas palabras. "D" de doscientas historias. "D" de doscientas palabras._

_Encontraréis un poco de todo, pequeños relatos relacionados con todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Bien podrían ser escenas perdidas de fics anterior y sólo me queda esperar que os guste. He decidido empezar con un breve relato sobre una de mis OTPs: Isla y Bob Hitchens._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besetes._

* * *

**1**

**Isla y Bob**

Morirse no duele. Lo que resulta realmente terrible es la lucha final contra la vida, cuando el alma ansía partir al otro lado del velo y el cuerpo se niega a permitirlo.

A Isla Hitchens no le asustaba enfrentarse a la muerte. Había vivido muchos años, experimentando alegrías y pesares y afrontando su destino con valor. Lamentaba dejar atrás a sus seres queridos, pero cuando exhaló su último suspiro tuvo la certeza de que se reuniría con aquellos que la abandonaron hacía tanto tiempo. Sus niños amados, trozos de su alma perdidos a deshora. Y Bob, su compañero de fatigas, amante apasionado y esposo entregado.

Cuando abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor, los reconoce a todos ellos. Sus hijos, sus nietos y biznietos… Todos corren a saludarla e Isla se deja abrazar, emocionada y feliz. Habla incesantemente hasta que lo ve a él, un poco alejado, anciano y con los ojos repletos de vida.

Se sonríen al mismo tiempo y las décadas que han pasado separados dejan de existir cuando se abrazan. Isla tiembla, pero Bob permanece tranquilo y es nuevamente su sostén. La mira a los ojos y no necesita decirle nada para demostrarle cuánto la quiere.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Martin Lawrence

"**D" DE DOSCIENTAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Hola, holita a todo el mundo._

_Para esta segunda viñeta he escogido a un personaje de mi creación. Es el protagonista masculino de "Petunia" y le tengo mucho cariño porque en su momento disfruté muchísimo escribiendo una historia en la que presentaba la otra cara de Petunia Evans. Me pasé el canon por el Arco del Triunfo, aunque sin pasármelo por ahí realmente y, si tuviera que volver a escribir la historia hoy en día, sin duda alguna lo haría. Sólo espero que alguien se acuerde del bueno de Martin. ¡A por él!_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besetes._

* * *

**2 **

**Martin Lawrence**

Petunia es una estúpida. Su tía se lo ha repetido miles de veces y Martin sabe que es verdad, que esa idiota no se merece que la quiera tanto, pero es que no puede evitarlo. De entre todas las chicas del mundo, se ha tenido que enamorar de la única que no es capaz de tratarlo con un mínimo de respeto. Y para colmo de males, va y se pone de parte de ese Cerdo con Bigote.

Martin se mira la mano. El cabrón de Vernon Dursley le ha hecho un buen estropicio y será prácticamente imposible que vuelva a dibujar como antes, pero le da igual. Aprenderá a hacerlo con la izquierda y demostrará a todos que no es alguien a quién se doblegue fácilmente.

A Dursley porque es un tipo con muy poco cerebro y mucha fuerza bruta. Y a Petunia porque es estúpida y ha cometido el mayor error de su vida al dejarle. Martin lo sabe y espera que ella sea capaz de comprenderlo algún día. Cuando lo haga, él estará allí, esperando y dispuesto a reírse en su cara porque nunca sucumbirá ante ella nuevamente. No se lo merece.

Petunia no es digna de él.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Dudley y Cho

"**D" DE DOSCIENTAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Hola, holita a todo el mundo._

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con la tercera viñeta del fic. En esta ocasión voy a escribir sobre Dudley y Cho porque, aunque con el tiempo haya terminado emparejándolos con otros personajes, convertirlos en novietes fue muy divertido y me dejó muy buen sabor de boca. Ojalá os guste._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besetes._

* * *

**3 **

**Dudley y Cho**

—Cuidado, que así no entra. ¡Ay, Dudley! ¡Me haces daño!

—Estoy teniendo cuidado. Eres tú, que vas muy deprisa.

—¡No voy deprisa! Además, no sé por qué no me dejas que use la varita.

—No hace falta hacer magia para llevar el sofá al apartamento.

—Porque tú lo digas.

Dudley frunce el ceño y deja el citado objeto en el suelo. Están en mitad de una pesada escalera, arrastrando un cachivache que pesa una tonelada y discutiendo. A Cho le gusta ser la novia de ese muggle en particular, pero también arde en deseos de hechizarle cuando se pone tan cabezota.

—No puedes depender de la magia para todo.

—No sé por qué. Tengo un don y todo el derecho a utilizarlo.

—Pues a mí no me gusta que la uses tanto. Me siento… raro.

—¿Raro? Bueno, ya te acostumbrarás.

Dudley aprieta los labios. No va a ceder. No es el hombre más inteligente del mundo, pero a cabezonería no le gana nadie.

—Sólo nos queda una planta. ¿Seguimos o vamos a discutir todo el día?

—Seguimos, pero que sepas que la próxima vez lo haremos a mí manera.

Él se encoje de hombros. Cho se resigna. Dudley nunca cambiará.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Molly y Johan

"**D" DE DOSCIENTAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Hola, holita a todo el mundo._

_Le toca el turno a una pareja que me gusta mucho. Es totalmente una invención mía, pero son tan adorables que me los comería con patatas. ¡Molly y Johan! Vamos a por ellos._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besetes._

* * *

**4 **

**Molly y Johan**

—Es muy amable por tu parte pedirme una cita, Johan, pero estoy demasiado ocupada con mis estudios y no puedo distraerme. Lo siento mucho.

Eso le había dicho Molly Weasley cuando finalmente se decidió y le sugirió que podrían salir juntos alguna vez. Le había costado un montón hacerlo y en realidad no estaba sorprendido. Lo raro hubiera sido que Molly le dijera que sí. Era una chica difícil, todos en Hogwarts lo sabían, y tenía muy claras sus prioridades. Por nada del mundo hubiera desatendido los estudios, mucho menos para salir por ahí con un idiota como él.

A Johan no le molestó su negativa, pero se sintió inmensamente herido cuando Molly le dijo que sí a McAvoy. En su opinión, aquel tipo podía ser muy guapo y un buen estudiante, pero era un imbécil total. No sabía qué había visto Weasley en él y realmente no le importaba. Una cosa era ser rechazado y otra ser humillado y Johan no pensaba dejar que nadie más le hiciera sentir como se sentía en ese momento. A partir de ese día, Molly no significaba nada para él. Se apartaría de su camino para siempre y olvidaría que le gusta mucho.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
